


take care of me | take care of you

by firedup



Series: turn up the music for me baby [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hanzo is brooding (TM), Lúcio's not having it, M/M, and oblivious, and playing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedup/pseuds/firedup
Summary: Protecting Lúcio is second nature to Hanzo. That comes in really handy sometimes...





	take care of me | take care of you

In all the confusion of helping Angela settle the wounded into their temporary safe house, making sure everyone is stabilized and as comfortable as possible, Lúcio hasn‘t had a lot of time or opportunity to check in on his lover. Hanzo has a habit of getting out of the way when he‘s neither needed nor needing medical attention and will busy himself elsewhere until the chaos begins to settle. It‘s just what he does and wouldn‘t worry Lúcio at all…

… normally.

Unless the mission has been busted by Widowmaker and Reaper, the former of whom latched onto Hanzo and engaged him in a sniper battle that had him scrambling to defend himself, nevermind his team. In the Book of Hanzo, this constitutes a failure. Failure is not to be accepted and must be punished. If he knows his stubborn-ass ninja, that means staying up all night to keep watch while inwardly cutting himself to ribbons.

No way he‘s going to allow that.

A thorough search of the house turns up a brooding archer in the attic. Hanzo‘s still in his mission clothes, another indicator for what his mood is like right now. Under any normal circumstances, he‘ll try to get clean as fast as possible.

Nor does he look around when Lúcio climbs up the ladder, even though he must have heard him. With the way the rickety thing creaks, a deaf person would have noticed his approach. And yet Hanzo remains staring out the pigeonhole as if the view from there were the most fascinating thing he has ever seen.

All of this does not bode well for Lúcio‘s attempt to drag him out of his shell.

Luckily, he‘s got a plan of action.

„There you are,“ he murmurs as he shuffles closer through the dust of years. Pretending to be exhausted isn‘t required right now, because he is. Though he may exaggerate the slump of his shoulders a bit- just in case.

Hanzo doesn‘t react apart from looking up to meet his eyes and then looking away again.

…. okay. Time for step two. Lean against his back, loop arms around his torso, snuggle against him. It at least prompts him to place a hand over Lúcio‘s, but other than that, he‘s still stiff as a board.

It‘s worse than he thought, then.

He sighs deeply, nuzzles into Hanzo‘s neck and stays like that. Some days, that‘s enough to loosen him up, but not today. When the archer‘s neck and shoulders stay like iron even after several minutes, Lúcio decides it‘s time to get out the big guns.

With a last nuzzle, he lets go his grip and slides around to Hanzo‘s side, gently wriggling a hand underneath his arm. It‘s like trying to pry a steel bar out of a concrete socket, but persistence pays off at last when Hanzo relaxes minutely and allows him to slip in beneath and drape it over his own shoulders.

Immediately, Lúcio snuggles right up to him again and sighs tiredly. And, success!- Hanzo slides both arms around him and starts stroking up and down his back. He allows himself a smile, since Hanzo can‘t see his face like this anyway.

„You should go get some sleep,“ Hanzo prompts eventually, just what he‘s been hoping to hear.

„If you‘re coming, too...“

„I...“ The archer hesitates. Fishing around for a believable reason not to do this exact thing, and Lúcio almost snorts. „I should secure the perimeter...“

_Wow, a lot of securing you‘ve been doing. _„Jesse‘s on that.“

„Oh.“ After Genji, McCree is the only one Hanzo trusts to do tasks like that. That‘s that excuse gone.

„Yeah. So. You comin‘? I don‘t wanna sleep alone.“ Lúcio lets a please-don‘t-leave-me-alone note creep into his voice, directly targeting the archer‘s weak spot. It‘s unfair, but a worried Hanzo is a much more tractable one, and Lúcio‘s not above playing dirty now and then if it gets his lover out of his own head.

It works perfectly. Hanzo‘s arms tighten around him, as if on instinct. „Of course. Forgive me for not considering how hard this day must have been for you….“

That penchant for drama Hanzo always complains about in his brother really runs in the family. Laughing out loud now would give the game away, so Lúcio bites his cheek, breathes in deep and hopes it comes out like a weary sigh.

„Not the best day for any of us. But no one‘s dead, and next time we‘re gonna kick Talon ass.“ He tries to sound like he‘s trying hard to sound confident. It‘s harder than it sounds.

On cue, Hanzo huffs angrily. „Next time I meet her, I will settle this score with Widowmaker.“

„I know you will.“ And that‘s the truth. „So, you comin‘ down? I‘m kinda hungry, and I‘d like a go at those delicious field rations before Reinhardt eats them all.“ He looks up just in time to catch Hanzo making a face. Probably because of the field rations. It‘s the team joke, how much he‘s not a fan of those.

He grins and Hanzo scowls down at him, but that expression has lost its terror to him long ago.

„C‘mon!“ Ducking out from under Hanzo‘s arm, Lúcio tugs at it to get him to follow. With a final sigh, he does, and they clamber down the ladder and find the kitchen- and in it Lena, making tea.

„Oh, hi luvs. Want some?“ She waves the packet of tea bags in their direction. Lúcio declines, but Hanzo nods solemnly. „That would be very welcome. Thank you.“

Lúcio has to bite his cheek again.

While brewing the tea, Lena chatters cheerfully in her usual strain- „And good work keeping up with Widow, luv. She‘s a dratted hard nut to crack, even when you can rewind time. If you hadn‘t kept her busy, she could have picked us off like fish in a barrel.“

It wouldn‘t be Hanzo if he didn‘t snort at the compliment. „She kept me busy, otherwise I could have covered you better.“

„Well, you kept each other busy, then, and we did the rest. This isn‘t a one-man-show, Hanzo. You did good.“ The archer huffs and averts his face, like he does when he‘s uncomfortable. Lúcio catches Lena‘s eye and tries to telegraph to her just how much he loves her right now, and she smiles and winks.

Through some kind of miracle, Hanzo doesn‘t catch on to the exchange. He wouldn‘t be happy knowing that they‘re conspiring to get him out of his slouch. Might go all the way in the opposite direction if he does. He‘s complicated like that. Some kinda pride thing (quote Hanzo)- Lúcio calls it bloodymindedness.

As others trickle in and the kitchen fills with voices and eating noises, Lúcio remains plastered to Hanzo‘s side, feels the ebb and flow of tension throughout the archer‘s body. How it peaks every time someone mentions Widowmaker or compliments him on his performance today. The first time, he ‚accidentally‘ drops his fork. The second, he just so happens to nod off. It works like a charm, snapping Hanzo out of his brooding before he can really get started on it.

There‘s just one side effect that Lúcio had failed to calculate for: that he might really end up falling asleep like that. He is made aware of that mistake when Hanzo gently shakes him awake and he opens bleary eyes to a nearly empty kitchen that he could have sworn was crowded only a second ago.

„Good morning...“ The deep voice has the tiniest of teasing lilts to it.

„Mmmff…. Whaddafuck…. did I fall `sleep?“ Lúcio rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand and peers around for the clock that he remembers being around here somewhere. When he finds it, it tells him that there‘s at least half an hour that he can‘t account for. Oops.

„As you have been threatening to do all evening. And if I hadn‘t thought to lay claim to one of the bedrooms, you would now be sleeping on the couch.“

Lúcio smiles a private smile and turns his head to place a tiny peck on Hanzo‘s cheek. „My hero. What would I do without you….“

„I have _no_ idea.“


End file.
